Les Racines de Lesbos-WH-II
by yetanotherspacedragon
Summary: Un voyageur découvre une œuvre d'art étonnante sur la planète Lesbos-WH-II. Un interprète lui raconte sa rencontre avec le Docteur et Clara.


_Non seulement cette première fanfic ne suit aucune règle du genre, puisqu'elle ne suit pas directement les aventures du Docteur et de Clara, mais, pour couronner le tout, elle est en Français. Il est possible que je fasse l'effort de la traduire, mais dans ce cas avec un peu d'encouragements. Je vous conseille vivement de lire les quelques lignes du prologue de Daphnis et Chloé de Longus, pour comprendre d'où me vient l'inspiration -il faut bien que le cours de grec serve à quelque chose- et saisir les allusions et thématiques, mais libre à vous !_

Un jour que je faisais escale à Lesbos-WH-II, je fis la découverte d'un lieu magnifique. Lassé des expéditions touristiques classiques que je m'étais jusque là cru obligé de suivre lors de mes précédentes escales, j'avais choisi de sortir des sentiers battus et m'étais aventuré seul dans la direction exactement opposée à celle empruntée par les groupes de touristes. Trop préoccupés à nous vendre des babioles soit-disant traditionnelles de la "planète de l'amour", les guides si grassement payés avait toujours négligé de nous montrer ce qui faisait de Lesbos-WH-II le garde-à-manger, le grenier du système solaire surpeuplé des Jumeaux Sanglants : son agriculture millénaire toute droit sortie du génie des colons rescapés de la IIIème Guerre Intergalactique.

Je m'émerveille donc toute l'après-midi du paysage verdoyant, où se mariaient avec art nature et culture incroyablement moderne, les systèmes d'irrigation renommés presque invisibles, dissimulés dans les arbres d'où ils semblaient naturellement pousser, et courant sous terre en un réseau extraordinairement développé. À bord de mon hoverjet personnel, les champs de différents types de culture avaient défilé sous mes pieds en des dégradés de vert, de jaune, de rouge même, les couleurs changeant au fur et à mesure que les Jumeaux se couchaient à l'horizon. Sentant la fatigue se manifester, j'aperçus une sorte de colline boisée au loin, au bas de laquelle on distinguait un village de pierre rosie, bref un endroit idéal au milieu de nulle part où passer la nuit.

Arrivé au village, qui, bien sûr, se révéla être beaucoup plus développé techniquement que ce qu'il semblait être de loin, je garai mon jet dans le sous-sol d'une hôtellerie (Apparemment, l'harmonie avec la nature était préservée par les habitants en dissimulant tout en sous-sol.). Non loin de là, à l'orée de la forêt, je remarquai le début d'un chemin aménagé entre les arbres. Je questionnai l'hôtesse, qui me conseilla de m'y engager. Il y avait, disait-elle, un endroit merveilleux, connu seul des locaux. Elle refusait de me dire exactement ce que j'allais y trouver, pour me garder le plaisir de la découverte. Non, je n'avais pas à craindre d'être surpris par la nuit. Les couchers de soleils étaient connus pour durer longtemps, ici. D'ailleurs, le chemin était praticable à toute heure.

Suivant son conseil, sac au dos, je me lançai à pied à l'aventure. Les arbres se penchaient en une sorte de voûte tout au long du chemin ; l'air était frais et agréable, probablement grâce à un ruisseau invisible que l'on entendait au loin. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était sûrement l'oeuvre de quelque technologie cachée subtilement sous la mousse. J'avançais de plus en plus profondément dans le bois, m'émerveillant devant les fleurs qui s'accumulaient sur les bords du chemin.

J'étais seul.

Pourtant, je me sentais comme environné de sentiments heureux, des souvenirs, des empreintes laissées par de précédents visiteurs. Un rire de jeune femme. Confort, bonheur... et puis soudain comme si mon cœur était celui d'un autre, vif, nerveux, heureux tout à la fois. Je gravissais une dernière côte, comme voguant dans une mer d'émotions étrangères.

Les Jumeaux Sanglants méritaient bien leur nom. Leurs derniers rayons se faufilaient entre les arbres clairsemés au sommet de la colline ; leur rouge carmin plus pâle, comme apaisé, faisait scintiller insectes et poussières en un léger tourbillon de paillettes dorées.

Les arbres étaient vieux, si vieux que leurs souches avaient la taille de petites maisons. On se demandait même s'ils n'avaient pas été là depuis les origines de la colonie. M'approchant un peu plus, je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient tous creux et peints à l'intérieur, éclairés par des lucioles ou des chandelles, ouverts au visiteur comme de vastes ex-voto. J'entrai dans l'un d'eux.

Le souffle coupé par le spectacle splendide sous mes yeux, je m'appuyai quelques minutes contre l'embrasure de la porte, le temps de laisser mon cerveau admirer l'ensemble de la fresque qui recouvrait l'intérieur des racines et une sorte de chaux améliorée, épousant les formes naturelles de l'intérieur de la souche. L'œuvre semblait être celle d'un seul artiste, dont je ne pouvais lire le nom nulle part. Le titre également m'échappait. Pour ce qui était du sujet, c'était plus facile : c'était définitivement l'histoire de la relation entre deux êtres humains... pour le moins... difficile à comprendre, vraiment. L'un deux portait plusieurs visages tout au long de l'histoire, qui se déployait sur l'ensemble de la fresque, sauf sur une petite partie au fond, restée vierge. Intrigué, je cherchai à reconnaître des épisodes : je reconnu un train au milieu des nébuleuses, le légendaire Orient-Express, le désespoir de la jeune femme faisant face à son compagnon au milieu des fournaises d'un terrible volcan, le marché d'Arkhaten, de nombreuses embrassades, les tours mythiques du Capitole sur Gallifrey ; un mystérieux corbeau semblait planer, comme un sinistre augure, sur de nombreuses scènes. Le nom des personnages ne figurant toujours nulle part, je m'attachai au détail de leurs visages à la recherche d'un indice, en vain ! Mais ce fut cette sorte d'armoire d'un bleu radieux et tout particulier qui fut pour moi le déclic : le TARDIS ! Bien sûr ! Et si ceci était bien le TARDIS, alors cet homme - ou cette jeune femme ? non, lui seul changeait d'apparence- était le Docteur ! Qui n'avait pas entendu parler du Docteur, du héros qui avait sauvé de tant de mondes, et détruit tant d'autres ?

A ce stade de mon observation, je me mis en tête de suivre l'histoire de ce couple du début jusqu'à la fin chronologiquement. Cette entreprise se révéla absolument impossible, même en s'attachant aux scènes qui entourait l'espace encore vide, qui devait être logiquement, la fin. Frustré, je soupirai bruyamment, maudissant intérieurement l'artiste négligeant.

"C'est particulièrement _timey-wimey_ , n'est-ce-pas ?" s'éleva une voix derrière-moi.

Je sursautai, puis m'excusait de mon indiscrétion. Est-ce que cet endroit était interdit aux visiteurs, dont j'étais ?

"Non, absolument pas, répondit le jeune homme aussi rassurant et accueillant que possible. Non, les Racines sont faites pour ça. Celle-ci, et toutes les autres sur la colline. Ce sont des histoires à transmettre, de génération en génération. Des histoires qui réconfortent les affligés, guérissent les malades, ramènent d'heureux souvenirs à la mémoire de ceux qui ont été aimés, qui éduquent les plus jeunes qui ne connaissent rien encore des joies et des peines de la passion amoureuse.

-C'est un endroit magnifique ! Comment donc se fait-il qu'aucun tour guidé ne s'arrête ici ?

-J'imagine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne méprise assez l'endroit pour le livrer à des hordes de touristes. Sans vouloir vous offenser !

-Et d'où vous viennent les sujets des fresques des Racines ? Il y a tout de même des histoires magnifiques peu transmises à travers l'Univers, dans des endroits reculés de l'espace-temps. Comment choisissez-vous ?

-Ce sont tous des visiteurs comme vous. A un moment de leur vie, ils sont passés ici. Bien sûr, tous les visiteurs des Racines ne se trouvent pas gratifiés d'une souche automatiquement. Mais l'endroit ici a quelque chose de magique, ou du moins c'est comme cela que les premiers colons l'ont interprété, il s'imprègne des histoires les plus belles. Si vous ouvrez votre cœur et que vous tendez l'oreille, peut-être que vous serez capables d'en faire l'expérience. Certains artistes le font, et si l'histoire les émeut particulièrement, ils décident de lui dédier une souche. C'est un savoir-faire qui se transmet. Mon père a peint deux fresques sur cette colline. Moi, je n'ai peint que ce modeste endroit.

-Vous avez peint cet endroit ? je m'exclamai, incrédule, retirant tout ce que j'avais pu penser à l'égard de l'artiste de désobligeant auparavant. Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes assis, que vous avez écouté le vent ou à peu près, et que rien qu'ainsi, vous avez peint cette merveille ? Ma parole, c'était un sacré coup de vent !

-C'est plus simple et à la fois plus compliqué que ça, m'interrompit le jeune homme. Je les ai rencontrés il y a quelques années, quand j'étais encore un garçon. Le Docteur et Clara Oswald... je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Cette année, il y a eu une épidémie effroyable, quelque chose qui avait à voir avec l'eau. Une goutte, et vous vous transformiez en une sorte de monstre. Vous vous imaginez bien que sur Lesbos-WH-II, c'était un désastre agricole. Ma mère est morte. Ma sœur est morte. C'était sans espoir. Quelques semaines de plus, et c'en était fait de notre planète verte, de ces champs, de son système d'irrigation millénaire, de ses traditions amoureuses qui attirent tant de curieux pour impressionner leurs compagnons. C'est à ce moment-là que le Docteur est apparu dans son TARDIS, avec Clara. Clara était si belle, si gentille. Elle m'a réconforté et est restée avec moi après que ma famille est morte. Le Docteur faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle le faisait, et il nous a laissés pour aller "sauver la planète", comme le disais Clara. Apparemment, il connaissait la cause de l'épidémie. "The Flood", qu'il l'appelait. Le reste de ses explications était bien trop incompréhensible. Il a refusé les médailles que nos dirigeants voulaient lui décerner, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me suivre jusqu'aux Racines pour les remercier. Il s'est formé un lien entre nous. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup aimé l'endroit : ils sont restés très longtemps. Clara, en particulier, qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et le Docteur, qui ne regardait qu'elle. Je l'ai revue seule, l'année dernière, quand j'étais encore occupé à peindre. Elle m'a embrassé dans une étreinte désespérée et a pleuré la tête dans mon épaule, tellement que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais l'empreinte qu'elle a laissé, elle, était puissante et ma guidé pour finir mon œuvre. Sauf l'épilogue. Mais je sais qu'ils en auront un. J'en suis certain.

Sa voix se brisa à ces mots.

-Ils le méritent, reprit-il faiblement.

Après quelques instants, je rompis le silence pour demander :

-Le Docteur et Clara Oswald... ce sont bien eux qui sont l'Hybride, n'est-ce-pas ? Un monstre, on m'a dit. Pourtant, c'est juste une simple histoire d'amour, au fond !

-Oh non ! C'est tellement plus que ça !

A ces mots, il s'approcha d'un pan de la fresque, et laissa courir ses doigts le long de ce qui semblait être le Docteur agonisant aux pieds d'un mur de diamant.

-C'est tellement plus que ça. Non, aucune forme d'amour entre des êtres de chair et de sang, ou même seulement d'esprit, quelque forte et belle qu'elle soit, n'égale ce qui liait le Docteur et Clara. Il n'y a pas de mot pour cela. Ou peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus proche de ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. Pas le désir charnel vide de sens, l'instinct reproducteur, pas l'amour profond entre deux amis proches près à mourir l'un pour l'autres, pas l'obsession, le désir de possession, de protéger à tout prix, pas le dépérissement lorsqu'on est loin de l'objet aimé. Plutôt tout cela en même temps, et plein d'autres choses indéfinissables pas les Seigneurs du Temps eux-mêmes. Pouvez-vous imaginer ça ?

-Oui...

\- Non. Alors c'est que ma description ne convient pas. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr pour la partie concernant le désir charnel... drôle de bonhomme, le Docteur. Difficile de cerner sa sexualité, même en considérant l'empreinte incroyable qu'il a laissé sur les Racines. Un homme de mystère... extraordinaire.

-C'est-ce qu'on dit en effet.

-Clara était plus brave encore.

-Vous parlez d'elle au passé. Est-elle morte ?

Le jeune homme sourit tristement.

-C'est vraiment _timey wimey._

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif. Je pensai à tous les autres comme lui, dont la vie avait été transformée, embellie par le passage de l'Hybride -non !- juste du Docteur et de Clara. Juste le Docteur et Clara Oswald, dans le TARDIS. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le pan vierge de la fresque.

-Comment pensez-vous que vous aurez l'occasion de finir la fresque ?

-Aucune idée. Mais j'ai espoir. Avec un peu de chance, je serai un peu plus vieux et plus expérimenté pour faire mieux que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici.

-La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, jeune homme. Corneille, un sage des temps reculés des Origines.

-S'il le dit... Leur histoire, aussi inachevée qu'elle soit pour l'instant, se propagera, se transmettra à travers l'univers et au-delà. Vous, maintenant, vous en êtes le gardien. C'est votre devoir de la transmettre. Un jour, quelqu'un viendra ici avec la fin de leur histoire.

-Je l'espère.

A partir de ce jour-là, le Docteur et Clara avaient changé ma vie, à mon tour, pensais-je sur le chemin du retour, éclairé par des lucioles multicolores après la tombée de la nuit. Je foulais une planète encore habitée grâce au Docteur et à Clara. Je m'arrêtai un moment, contemplant le paysage des champs s'étendant à perte de vue devant moi. C'est à ce moment que je pris la décision d'écrire quatre volumes de tetra-docs pour narrer leur histoire. Et vous, qui lisez ou entendez ce récit, tel que les Racines l'ont retenu, je vous met au défi de l'oublier et de vivre les cœurs fermés aux autres. Non, à présent, vous en êtes les Gardiens et les Passeurs.


End file.
